Giga-Football Zombie
For a similar looking zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Blitzer. (Eats him instantly) |first seen = Online Vasebreaker and Survival: Endless |flavor text = Only appears in the online version}} Giga-Football Zombie is a Football Zombie wearing black and gray football gear which is available in the online version's Survival Mode and Vasebreaker only. The Giga-Football Zombie has the exact health of a Gargantuar and Magnet-Shroom can't remove his helmet, though otherwise he's the same as a football zombie. Unlike normal Football Zombies, the Giga-Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. Overview The Giga-Football Zombie absorbs 3000 damage per shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 940, 1880, 2800 normal damage shots (by this point, the black football helmet is destroyed) before dying at 3000 normal damage shots. It does not lose its arm until it dies. Strategies You should do what you might do to kill a Gargantuar to kill it. However, you will have to act faster to kill it, since the Giga-Football Zombie moves faster than a Gargantuar, although the Giga-Football Zombie is not as destructive as a Gargantuar. It is harder to kill it than a Gargantuar since most of the powerful plants do not appear in that version, and that it has fast speed. In Survival: Endless, it is even harder to kill them because you can only choose four plants against it. A good choice against them would be the Chomper as they kill them in one bite unlike other instant kills. Wall-nuts would be okay, but they would probably be eaten by the time the Giga-Football Zombie dies, so if you want to use them, you should be sure to plant them close to the right of the screen. Using a Squash on them will deal high damage, though it cannot kill them at full health. Gallery HD Giga.png|HD Giga-Football Zombie File:Giga Football Zombie.PNG|Giga-Football Zombie File:GigaFootballZombieNoDegrade.PNG|A running Giga-Football Zombie File:GigaFootballZombieDegrade1.PNG|First degrade File:GigaFootballZombieDegrade2.PNG|Second degrade File:GigaFootballZombieDegrade3.PNG|Third degrade File:Dead Giga Foot.JPG|A dead Giga-Football Zombie File:A Giga-Football Zombie in Vasebreaker.jpg|A Giga-Football Zombie in Vasebreaker File:Giga Black.png|A Giga-Football Zombie as seen on the seed selection (online Survival) File:Giga Foot name.JPG|The zombie is listed as Football Zombie at the seed selection screen File:Gigasz.png|Two Giga-Football Zombies on the seed selection screen, an extremely rare event File:GFZinSurvival.PNG|Some Giga-Football Zombies in the online version of Survival: Endless Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 5.22.22 PM.png|A chilled Giga-Football Zombie eating a Snow Pea Giga-Football Player Zombie.png|A dead frozen Giga-Football Zombie|link=Giga-Football Player Zombie.png Trivia :See Football Zombie for more trivia. *It is one of five zombies that can absorb more than one instant-kill before dying, with the others being Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Tall-nut Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss (hacking is required to make Dr. Zomboss appear in normal levels). *It does not appear in any versions except for the online version. It also appears on a free trial version. **However, swapping its images with a Football Zombie's images can make a Giga-Football Zombie in the PC and Game of the Year versions. ***For more information, go to Modify Plants vs. Zombies. *It takes up five Wall-nuts or two Explode-o-nuts before dying in Wall-nut Bowling. *Just like Giga-gargantuar, it only has approximately twice the health as its original counterpart, despite the prefix giga meaning "billion". *It does not lose its arms before it dies, unlike its original counterpart. *It is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being Football Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie. *It is the third strongest zombie in the game, only seconded by Giga-gargantuar and Dr. Zomboss. **This makes it the strongest zombie that eats plants instead of crushing them. *There is a mistake when moving the mouse to the Giga-Football Zombie, (on the seed selection part of the level) it says Football Zombie. **This may be because the normal Football Zombie does not appear in the online version, so the Giga-Football Zombie would be an unusual name if the player does not face the weaker version, or because its name was conjectural at that time. **This may be also because PopCap Games made this zombie exclusively for the online version and they might not have wanted to spend much time on creating it. **It is just a recoloured Football Zombie with added spikes on it's shoulder plate, and has health as high as a Gargantuar. *It is one of the two zombies that wear black headwear, the other being the Gatling Pea Zombie. *It only appears in Night levels (except when playing the hacked version of Plants vs. Zombies). *Technically, only the helmet is "giga," since the shots needed to destroy it doubles from 70 to 140, but the zombie itself will still take ten shots before dying. *When hit by a Squash, it does not degrade as it is supposed to. *It is seen with its official name "Giga-Football Zombie" in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book. *In the seed selection screen, it is mistakenly animated with its final degrade mouthgear behind its fresh one. *Despite having the health of a Gargantuar, it can be killed instantly by using a Chomper (when not eating). See also *Black football helmet *Football Zombie *Survival: Night (Endless) ru:Гигантский_зомби-футболист Category:Night Category:Night encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Version-exclusive zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition zombies